Onscreen GUI guidance and navigation systems typically include features that allow an operator to see a user screen and/or grant remote access to the user computer. This may be beneficial in order to direct the user on how to use a computer system or a particular piece of software, or even to remotely perform the actions for the user. However, this method of granting an operator the ability to view a user's screen or even control the user's system can have significant drawbacks.
One significant drawback of current screen-share and/or remote access software is that of data security. Typical systems require downloading of some software components on user systems which may expose the user systems to malware and bad actors. It may further require transfer of relatively large data that may consume bandwidth and time. Other traditional typical chat based interfaces lack the graphical capabilities and require the helper to communicate by utilizing typed instructions which are often time consuming and may lack clarity.
The current invention is related to methods, systems and apparatus operable to overcome the challenges associated with traditional screenshare and remote control mechanisms. For reasons stated above and for other reasons which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems to provide guidance, training and remote navigational assistance to users and clients navigating website content or using online systems targeted for specific purposes.